talesoffandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 Original Soundtrack
Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ ザ ワールド レディアントマイソロジー2 オリジナル サウンドトラック) est sorti le 11 novembre 2009. Cet album est composé par Takuya Yasuda et Kota Nakashima d'Alfa System, assistés de Kazuhiro Nakamura, Go Shiina et Motoi Sakuraba. Pistes Disque 1 #'flyaway (Game O.P. edit)' #:Composition et interprétation: BACK-ON #:Arrangement: JIN #:Paroles: TEEDA & KENJI03 #: #'Radiant Mythology #2' (タイトルメイン) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Create a Character' (キャラクターメイク) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Departure' (旅立ち) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Legend of the Descenders' (ディセンダーのおはなし) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Grandma's Song' (パニールのテーマ) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Chat Hut (Radiant Edit.)' from Tales of Eternia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Van Eltia Theme (Radiant Edit.)' from Tales of Eternia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Kanonno #1' (カノンノのテーマ) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Aifread Theme (Radiant Edit.)' from Tales of Eternia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'The Van Eltia (Radiant Edit.)' from Tales of Eternia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Crisis' (危機の訪れ) #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Nakashima #: #'Amell Caves' (アメール洞窟) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'Raine -Ruin Mode!- (Radiant Edit.)' from Tales of Symphonia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Zelos (Radiant Edit.)' from Tales of Symphonia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Happiness Time' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Nakashima #: #'Perry Mine' (ペリー鉱山) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'Impatience' (戦慄と不安) #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Nakashima #: #'Rezune Volcano' (レーズン火山) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'Kanonno #2' (カノンノの寂しさ) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Slime Nest' (粘菌の巣) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'Theme of Mysterious' (ぁゃしぃ) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Goede #1' (負の胎動) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: Disque 2 #'Garrett Woods' (ガレット森林区) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'The Scratch on Ice (Radiant Edit.)' from Tales of Rebirth #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Prison Gate' (獄門洞) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'Uneasiness' (一抹の不安) #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Nakashima #: #'Niata Monad' (ニアタモナド) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'Kanonno #3' (失意のカノンノ) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Churos Undersea Ruins' (チュロス海底遺跡) #: #'Sadness' (深い悲しみ) #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Nakashima #: #'Mandarge Underground City Ruins' (マンダージ地下都市跡) #: #'Coral Forest' (サンゴの森) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'Moscoby Desert' (モスコビー砂漠) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'Mescal Mountains' (メスカル山脈) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'Barbatos (Radiant Edit.)' from Tales of Destiny 2 #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Voyage' (希望の船出) #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Nakashima #: #'Goede #2' (押し寄せる負) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Negative Nest' (ネガティブネスト) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'Little Sad' (切なさと空しさと) #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Nakashima #: #'Finale' (大団円) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'I’m a Champion! (Radiant Edit.)' from Tales of Destiny #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Ex Dungeon' (EXダンジョン) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'Cave of the World Tree' (世界樹の洞) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'flyaway (Tales of Remix)' (flyaway『テイルズ オブ』Ｒｅｍｉｘ) #:Composition: BACK-ON #:Arrangement: PORNO STAR #:Paroles: TEEDA & KENJI03 #:Interprétation: BACK-ON & Kanae Ito #: Disque 3 #'Take Up the Cross (Radiant Edit.)' (TAKE UP THE CROSS) from Tales of Phantasia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Overcome Difficulties (Radiant Edit.)' (OVERCOME DIFFICULTIES) from Tales of Phantasia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Fighting of the Spirit (Radiant Edit.)' (FIGHTING OF THE SPIRIT) from Tales of Phantasia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Bare its Fangs (Radiant Edit.)' (Bare its fangs) from Tales of Destiny #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Leon -Irony of Fate- (Radiant Edit.)' (Lion -Irony of fate-'') from ''Tales of Destiny #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Inferia Battle (Radiant Edit.)' (INFERIA BATTLE) from Tales of Eternia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Celestia Battle (Radiant Edit.)' (CELESTIA BATTLE) from Tales of Eternia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Eternal Mind (Radiant Edit.)' (ETERNAL MIND) from Tales of Eternia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Ability Test (Radiant Edit.)' (ABILITY TEST) from Tales of Eternia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Time Battle (Radiant Edit.)' (TIME BATTLE) from Tales of Eternia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Theme of Battle (Radiant Edit.)' (THEME OF BATTLE) from Tales of Destiny 2 #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'The Dreadnought (Radiant Edit.)' (THE DREADNOUGHT) from Tales of Destiny 2 #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Timeline (Radiant Edit.)' (TIMELINE) from Tales of Destiny 2 #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Coup de Grâce (Radiant Edit.)' (COUP DE GRBCE) from Tales of Destiny 2 #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Wheel of Fortune (Radiant Edit.)' (WHEEL OF FORTUNE) from Tales of Destiny 2 #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Full Force (Radiant Edit.)' (Full force) from Tales of Symphonia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Glint of Light (Radiant Edit.)' (Like a glint of light) from Tales of Symphonia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Fatalize (Radiant Edit.)' (Fatalize) from Tales of Symphonia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'The End of a Thought (Radiant Edit.)' (The end of a thought) from Tales of Symphonia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Beat the Angel (Radiant Edit.)' (Beat the angel) from Tales of Symphonia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Battle Organization (Radiant Edit.)' (Battle organization) from Tales of Rebirth #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Dogfight (Radiant Edit.)' (Dogfight) from Tales of Rebirth #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'The Die is Cast (Radiant Edit.)' (The die is cast) from Tales of Rebirth #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: Disque 4 #'Battle Artist (Radiant Edit.)' (バトル・アーティスト) from Tales of Legendia #:Arrangement: Go Shiina #: #'Seeking Victory (Radiant Edit.)' (勝利を求めて) from Tales of Legendia #:Arrangement: Go Shiina #: #'An Arrow is Shot (Radiant Edit.)' (The arrow was shot) from Tales of the Abyss #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Never Surrender (Radiant Edit.)' (Never surrender) from Tales of the Abyss #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'On Edge of a Decision (Radiant Edit.)' (The edge of a decision) from Tales of the Abyss #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Encounter (Radiant Edit.)' (遭遇) from Tales of the Tempest #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Break Through Sword in Hand (Radiant Edit.)' (剣を以って切り拓け) from Tales of Innocence #:Arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'Furnace of War (Radiant Edit.)' (戦いの火蓋) from Tales of Vesperia #:Arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Beginning of a Battle' (Beginning of a battle) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'Holy Crusade' #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'A Desperate Battle' #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'Heavy Destruction' #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'Goede -Overdose-' (Goede -OverDose-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Kazuhiro Nakamura #: #'Into the Battle''' (into the battle) #:Composition et arrangement: Go Shiina #: #'Triumphant Heroes' (Triumphant heroes) #:Composition et arrangement: Go Shiina #: #'Worth Dying for' (Worth dying for) #:Composition et arrangement: Go Shiina #: #'Rondo of Sadness' (Rondo of sadness) #:Composition et arrangement: Go Shiina #: #'Final Damnation' (Final damnation) #:Composition et arrangement: Go Shiina #: #'Fight for Justice' #:Composition et arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #: #'Primal Rages' (Primal rages) #:Composition et arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #: #'Middle Boss' (Middle boss) #:Composition et arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #: #'Anger to Sadness' (Anger to sadness) #:Composition et arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #: #'Deus Ex Machina' (Deus ex Machina) #:Composition et arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #: #'Radiant Battle' #:Composition et arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #: #'Battle End' (battleend) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Friendship' (friendship) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Quest Clear' (questclear) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Report' (report) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Story Quest Clear' (storyquestclear) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Success' (success) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Job Change' (jobchange) #:Composition et arrangement: Takuya Yasuda #: #'Puzzle Start' (puzzlestart) #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Nakashima #: #'Puzzle Clear' (puzzleclear) #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Nakashima #: Galerie Catégorie:Albums Catégorie:Albums Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2